


Белый Олень

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер осознал, что ошибался, считая погоню за Белым Оленем всего лишь забавой — и ошибался, считая, что упустил его. Его охота, его погоня увенчались успехом: Белый Олень — тот самый Олень, который исполняет все желания — здесь, совсем рядом; Питеру остается лишь протянуть руку и поймать его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый Олень

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Нарнии на ЗФБ-2015 по читательской заявке: "Юст, период правления Царственных детей, братская любовь перерастающая в нечто большее, можно постканон".  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Уже смеркалось, когда Питер понял, что они заблудились. Он прислушался, пытаясь уловить отголоски охотничьего рога и лая собак, но вокруг царила необычайная тишина, какая бывает перед грозой. Всё замерло — ни один лист не трепетал, ни одна ветка не скрипела. К запахам зелени, прелых листьев, влажной коры и земли примешивался едва ощутимый запах дождя. Впереди, то исчезая за густой листвой, то вновь появляясь, расцвеченный светом и тенью, мелькал силуэт Эдмунда — должно быть, тот пустил лошадь шагом, потому что Питер вскоре поравнялся с ним.

— Похоже, мы заблудились, — произнес Эдмунд — ему отчего-то не хотелось говорить в полный голос в этой настороженной тишине. Он обернулся и посмотрел на брата через плечо. — Что будем делать?

Питер задумался, решая, в какую сторону двигаться. В пылу погони, мчась за Белым Оленем по пущам и дубравам, он не запомнил дорогу. Сейчас ему вспоминались лишь ветер, бьющий в лицо, свежесть леса, ликующие клики охотников, смех сестер — и Эдмунд, раскрасневшийся, с блестящими глазами, обгоняющий Питера в своем вечном мальчишеском стремлении превзойти старшего брата. Сердце Питера всё еще колотилось. Его не покидало волнение, пробужденное скачкой — а может, этим по-весеннему душистым лесным воздухом, от которого так горько и в то же время радостно становилось на душе. Питер смотрел на брата, медленно едущего вперед под сенью величественных безмолвных деревьев, и следовал за ним, погружаясь в изменчивый лесной сумрак, как погружаются в тихие воды прохладного озера. Он думал о том, что сестры, верно, уже начали о них беспокоиться; а еще о том, что в лесу может быть небезопасно, ведь еще не все приспешники Белой Колдуньи уничтожены. Было бы благоразумнее повернуть лошадей и попытаться отыскать остальных охотников, но вместо этого Питер продолжал ехать по то и дело исчезающей тропинке, прислушиваясь к торжественной предгрозовой тишине и биению собственного сердца.

Его вновь охватило то странное, неясное томление, которое терзало его в одинокие ночные часы в Кэр-Паравеле и гнало из замка в леса, в темноту, под высокое синее небо и безмолвную песнь звезд. Радость, вдруг переполнявшая Питера, сменялась столь же неожиданной печалью, и ему становилось тоскливо и тревожно, как сейчас всей природе, замершей в ожидании грозы. На небо наплывали тяжелые облака. По кронам деревьев пробегал мрачный шепот, как будто они переговаривались друг с другом, готовясь отразить натиск грозовых туч. Дохнуло сырым холодом, но вслед за ним опять сгустилась духота, а деревья, смолкнув, застыли в прежней угрюмой настороженности. Фигура Эдмунда пропала за переплетениями ветвей.

— Эдмунд! — окликнул Питер.

— Что? — тот придержал лошадь и оглянулся, почти невидимый в полутьме, и Питер всем своим существом ощутил его взгляд. У него защемило в груди. Не зная, что ответить, Питер беспомощно смотрел на брата, потому что и сам не понимал, зачем позвал его.

Эдмунд, словно бы разгадав его волнение, заговорил сам:

— Будет гроза. Надо подыскать укрытие, — и, точно в ответ на его слова, вдалеке — еще глухо, лениво — заворочался гром.

— Да, будет гроза, — эхом отозвался Питер. Ему следовало самому произнести эти слова, а не ждать, пока Эдмунд подскажет ему, но какая-то нелепая, непривычная робость стесняла Питера. Он чувствовал себя растерянным. Эдмунд отправился дальше, а Питер по-прежнему не двигался, погруженный в задумчивость, и провожал взглядом его удаляющийся силуэт. — Будет гроза, — повторил Питер вполголоса.

Гром забубнил ближе. Питер тронул пятками бока коня, и тот, немного нервничая от раскатов грома, рысцой последовал за лошадью Эдмунда, в то время как сам Питер не замечал, куда едет. На его плечи, поначалу медленно, а потом всё быстрее начали падать тяжелые капли — одна, вторая, третья… Притихший прежде лес наполнился шумом ливня. Вдруг, словно сбросив с себя дремоту и разгневавшись из-за резкого пробуждения, прямо над головою у Питера оглушительно громыхнул гром. Конь испуганно заржал, и вдалеке раздалось ответное ржание лошади Эдмунда. На лес внезапно опустилась кромешная тьма. Конь, рванувшись вперед, поскакал, не разбирая дороги, а над ним перекатывался гром, снова и снова, из конца в конец, и весь мир, казалось, взорвался этим страшным грохотанием.

В подернутой потоками ливня темноте вновь показалась фигура Эдмунда. Оглянувшись, он крикнул: «Питер, сюда!» и указал куда-то во мрак. Молния прорезала грозовое небо, на миг озарив лес своим пугающим фантастическим светом — в это мгновение перед Питером, словно из ниоткуда, появилась охотничья хижина.

— Постой, Эдмунд! — крикнул он, вспомнив рассказы об оборотнях и ведьмах, всё еще таившихся в диких уголках Нарнии. Горло Питера сжал страх — как всегда, не за себя, за брата; он спешился и, щурясь от ливня, хлеставшего в лицо, подбежал к Эдмунду.

Тот стоял перед затворенной дверью; он уже держал в руке меч, но дожидался Питера, чтобы войти вместе. Заслышав его шаги, Эдмунд повернулся к нему.

— Как думаешь, здесь кто-нибудь живет? — спросил он, силясь перекричать шум ливня и грозные громовые раскаты.

— В окнах темно, — Питер тоже вытащил меч, — но будь осторожен. Я пойду первый.

Не слушая протестов брата — впрочем, это было нетрудно, потому что гневный голос грома заглушал все прочие звуки — Питер легонько оттолкнул Эдмунда и сам двинулся вперед. Дверь оказалась не заперта. Настороженный, готовый в любой момент встретить врага, Питер вошел.

— Ну что там? — раздался за спиной нетерпеливый голос Эдмунда.

Опять сверкнула молния, и взгляду Питера открылся сложенный из камней очаг, ворох овчин на полу и сваленный в углу хворост; черный от копоти потолок был настолько низким, что Питеру приходилось стоять, ссутулившись и нагнув голову.

— Никого, — выдохнул он с облегчением. — Разведи огонь, Эд, — а я пока привяжу лошадей.

Питер вышел под ливень. Оглядевшись, он приметил пристроенный к хижине навес, и, взяв лошадей под уздцы, повел их туда. В небесах бесновалась гроза. Деревья скрипели, раскачивались и клонились, по лесу разносились их недовольные голоса, сливаясь с шумом дождя, а гром обрушивался на деревья, будто желал заставить их замолчать. Питеру чудилось, что стена ливня отгораживает хижину от всего мира. Прежнее чувство — сладостное и томительное — вновь затрепетало в Питере, и ему вдруг стало страшно — страшно от того, что этой сладости и этого томления было слишком много, больше, чем могло вместить в себя слабое человеческое сердце. Он словно ждал чего-то; но чего, радости или горести, — и сам не смог бы сказать.

Ликование охоты схлынуло, оставив после себя тлеющее волнение где-то глубоко внутри, — теперь Питер ощущал во всем теле блаженную усталость. Устроив лошадей, он под проливным дождем добежал до двери и вошел, оказавшись в теплом сумраке хижины.

Очаг уже горел, и на темных бревенчатых стенах плясали отблески пламени. Душисто пахло хворостом. Рядом с очагом сидел Эдмунд; он снял свою промокшую одежду и сушил ее у огня, завернувшись в немного свалявшуюся бурую шкуру.

— Что это? Медвежья шкура? — Питер опустился рядом с Эдмундом и протянул к огню руки.

— Да. Нашел там, в ларе. Хочешь? — Эдмунд, приподняв край шкуры, накинул его на Питера. — Ой, ты весь мокрый. И холодный, бр-р-р! А я только-только согрелся.

— Прости… Я сейчас сниму, — Питер неловко скинул одежду и, дрожа, завернулся в свой край медвежьей шкуры. — Боюсь, ты можешь простудиться после такого ливня. Вот, — Питер высвободил из шкуры руку, пошарил в ворохе своей одежды и вытащил оттуда флягу. — Выпей.

Слегка повернув голову, Питер стал смотреть, как Эдмунд пьет, держа большую флягу обеими руками. Скользя взглядом по его губам, обхватывающим горлышко фляги, по его еще не по-мужски гладкому подбородку и длинной, забавно вытянувшейся в этом году шее, Питер забыл о том, что собирался позволить брату сделать только один глоток. Медвежья шкура чуть соскользнула, пока тот пил, и Питер увидел его плечи и ключицы, и впадинку меж ними, затененную изменчивыми отсветами пламени, — и отчего-то затосковал, испытывая острую, не находящую выхода нежность и мучительную тревогу.

— Ты замерз? — спросил Питер изменившимся голосом.

— Немного, — Эдмунд протянул ему флягу, и Питер сделал хороший глоток, хотя ему и не хотелось пить. — Признаться, я здорово проголодался. Девочки с остальными, наверное, уже развели костры, жарят мясо… — Эдмунд мечтательно вздохнул. — Поскорей бы кончилась эта дурацкая гроза.

Питер промолчал. Снаружи шумел ливень и грохотал гром — а здесь, в хижине, мирно потрескивал огонь в очаге. Мягкий свет обливал лицо Эдмунда, отражаясь в его больших темных глазах, отчего казалось, что их выражение постоянно меняется. Питер, затаив дыхание, украдкой рассматривал Эдмунда так, словно видел впервые. Он дивился и никак не мог понять, _что_ изменилось в его брате: да, Эдмунд заметно, как-то неожиданно для Питера вырос, в нем больше не было детской мягкости, но и мужественность еще не пришла — Эдмунд, как жеребята-подростки, будто бы балансировал на грани детства и юности, тоненький, высокий и нескладный. Но всё же это был Эдмунд — близкий, знакомый, привычный Эдмунд, в котором было не больше примечательного, чем в любых младших братьях; и Питер не знал, отчего сейчас чувствует себя таким смущенным и неуклюжим, сидя рядом с Эдмундом под тяжелой медвежьей шкурой. Он старался не касаться тела Эдмунда своим телом, но ощущал, даже скорее _угадывал_ его близость, и это смущало Питера еще сильнее. Он слышал его дыхание, видел, как опускаются, затеняя щеки, и вновь поднимаются густые ресницы, как золотистые отсветы пламени то ярко озаряют лицо Эдмунда, то отступают, и тогда им завладевает матовая тень. Эдмунд тоже молчал — похоже, его клонило в сон — и смотрел на огонь взглядом, заволакивающимся дремотой.

— Эд, — проговорил Питер вполголоса — и сам испугался, осознав, что не сможет объяснить, зачем позвал: для того, чтобы Эдмунд еще раз посмотрел на него — или просто потому, что Питеру хотелось произнести вслух его имя.

Эдмунд перевел взгляд с очага на пылающее лицо Питера — хотя, возможно, это были всего лишь отблески огня. Он ничего не сказал, только улыбнулся спокойно и ласково — и Питер с замиранием сердца понял, что Эдмунд знает обо всем… нет, знает намного больше, чем сам Питер.

— Эд… — прошептал Питер. Его охватила какая-то истома, и ему вдруг стало страшно и радостно.

Они молчали, прислушиваясь к шуму ливня, уже стихавшему. Питер чувствовал тепло Эдмунда и запах его мокрых волос, и у него перехватывало дыхание от томительно-сладкой дрожи; а Эдмунд смотрел на него, вопросительно и ожидающе, но не двигался — даже дышал через раз. Питеру казалось, что биение их сердец стало гулким и медленным. Языки пламени в очаге опали, в хижине сгустилась темнота, и само время остановилось, затрепетав вокруг них взволнованным переливающимся звоном. Питер никогда не слышал ничего подобного. Что-то теснило его грудь; он, не отрываясь, смотрел на умирающий огонь, боясь взглянуть на Эдмунда, и сидел, не шевелясь, прижимаясь щекой к щеке брата и чувствуя его бедро рядом со своим.

Прерывисто вздохнув, Эдмунд переместил руку. Его мизинец коснулся руки Питера, и, словно они оба ждали лишь этого короткого прикосновения, их руки переплелись под медвежьей шкурой.

— Эд, — прошептал Питер; он держал горячую, чуть вздрагивающую руку брата в своих руках, и от осознания того, что они одни в этой хижине, отгороженные ливнем, укрытые раскатами грома, потерянные всеми, Питеру становилось и хорошо, и пронзительно-грустно одновременно. — Эд, — шептал он, наклоняясь к брату, но не осмеливался коснуться губами его влажных волос, пахнущих теплым терпким запахом — Питер и не замечал его прежде. — Эд, Эдмунд, что же мы… Что же я… — голос его сорвался, на глаза навернулись слезы, и Питер замолк, не в силах вымолвить ни слова — да он и не знал, как выразить то, что испытывал сейчас.

В эти мгновения Питер осознал, что ошибался, считая погоню за Белым Оленем всего лишь забавой — и ошибался, считая, что упустил его. Его охота, его погоня увенчались успехом: Белый Олень — тот самый Олень, который исполняет все желания — здесь, совсем рядом; Питеру остается лишь протянуть руку и поймать его. Эдмунд подался к нему, поднял голову, заглянув в глаза всё тем же вопрошающим взглядом, и его губы оказались у самых губ брата — и Питера охватил какой-то необъяснимый, мучительный страх перед тем неотвратимым, что должно было совершиться.

Снаружи послышалось ржание лошадей. Запели рога; раздался топот и обрадованные возгласы. Питер отпрянул от брата — руки Эдмунда, прежде лежавшие на его плечах, бессильно упали. Скинув медвежью шкуру, Питер принялся торопливо и неуклюже натягивать на себя еще влажную одежду.

— Вот вы где! — воскликнула Сьюзен, распахивая дверь. — Клянусь Львиной Гривой, вы заставили нас поволноваться!

— Питер, Эдмунд! — мимо Сьюзен прошмыгнула Люси и бросилась к братьям. — Как вы здесь очутились? Что это за хижина? Ого, какая огромная медвежья шкура! Где вы ее раздобыли? Ой, Эд! Почему ты голый?

Эдмунд поплотнее закутался в шкуру.

— Не твое дело, Лу, — огрызнулся он. — Отвернись — не видишь, мне надо одеться, глупая девчонка!

— Полегче, Эдмунд, — одернул его Питер.

Тот резко повернулся к брату. С мгновение он смотрел в лицо Питера, тяжело дыша, — Питер видел, что губы Эдмунда дрожат от обиды, — и вдруг выкрикнул звенящим от слез голосом:

— Не указывай мне, Питер! Ты мне не отец! Я не люблю тебя, никогда не любил, я тебя ненавижу!

Быстро одевшись, Эдмунд толкнул Питера в грудь и выбежал из хижины.

— Так я и знала, — огорченно констатировала Сьюзен. — Стоит оставить мальчишек одних — и они _обязательно_ поссорятся.


End file.
